Who to Choose?
by SSJ4 Sailor Menz
Summary: Usagi is confronted by the g-boys and is told to choose one of them. Who will she choose......? *evil cackle*


This story was actually for my English coursework. If you studied in England then you  
'd understand what i meant! ^_^ Anyway, i spent the good part of my sleep writing thi  
s and i hope that i'll get a good mark and that you guys enjoy reading this. You mus  
tn't forget to review!!!! Reviews are my life blood!!! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: These things are so God damn annoying.......i don't own GW or SM.   
Happy? This fic is mine! Take it and lose a few teeth. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Written by: SSJ4 Sailor Menz  
Edited by: SSJ4 Sailor Menz  
Story by: SSJ4 Sailor Menz  
Dedicated to: My online sisters. Tenshi no Nozomi, Mary Kate, Ivory, STC,   
Pokahydee, Lone star in an ocean sky (Star-chan) and Princess Maverick.   
*huggleglomp* Love ya all!!!!   
***********************************************************************  
  
Who to choose?   
  
Usagi flopped into the nearest seat. Talk about your shocks!!! Never had she   
dreamed that something like this would happen but then, never had she dreamed that   
she'd be the one to deliver Mamoru to Death's door. She smirked. Guns did have their   
uses. Teaches anyone a lesson to try and rape her!!!!!!  
  
She brought her mind back to the present situation. She groaned and buried her   
face within her hands.   
  
How could something like this happen????? Five guys have fallen for me at the same   
time!!!!!!! I should be flattered but instead i feel like crawling under the nearest rock   
and dying!! Usagi peeked at the five men who all claimed to love her.  
  
First was Quatre Raberba Winner. The innocent of the group and the pilot of   
Sandrock. At the age of 17 he had beautiful platinum blonde hair with wild bangs and   
blue/green eyes that seemed to draw you in. He was quietly dubbed the peace maker   
since he was the only one who could calm the fights between Wufei and Duo in a   
non-threatening way. Well, she too could calm them but not like Quatre. They each   
had their own ways. The poor boy had 29 sisters! They were all test tube babies   
except for him. He was the result of a natural birth but was treated as a test tube baby   
by his late father when his mother died bringing him into the world.  
  
Standing next to Quatre was 17-year-old Heero Yuy, pilot of the late Gundam   
Wing and current Wing Zero. Gorgeous prussian eyes and mahogany hair with wild   
bangs, similar to Quatre's, that kept falling into his eyes. The, lack for a better phrase,   
'cold' one of the group. She didn't blame him, after all, he was raised to be an   
unemotional killing machine. Usagi winced at her choice of words but she knew they   
were the truth. He was a guy that any girl could fall for. A certain girl did though. She   
cringed at the thought of the stalker b****, Relena Peacecraft, but she then smiled   
and blushed slightly when she remembered what Heero had done to get rid of her.   
He kissed me. thought Usagi while fighting down another blush.  
  
For some reason he seemed to show a few emotions to her when no one else was   
around. It was something special between them.  
  
Next was Duo Maxwell. 17 years old though you wouldn't know it from first   
glance. The fun loving, trouble causing, self proclaimed 'God of Death' and the pilot   
of the late Deathscythe and current Deathscythe Hell. He lived true to his name! He   
was always hyperactive due to all that coffee he drank!! Maxwell Coffee   
House.........get it?  
  
Mustn't forget the sugar....... remembered Usagi.  
  
There were consequences to being hyper. One of was to be killed by Wufei. Another   
would be being killed by Heero! Usagi giggled quietly. She knew that she had, once   
or twice, almost succumbed to the temptation of murdering Duo in his sleep but   
always thought better of it.  
  
She stole another glance of him and took note of of his long, chestnut brown hair   
pulled back into a braid and his observant violet eyes which could easily be mistaken   
for cobalt blue. She sighed.   
  
She sighed once again and removed her hands from her face to run them through   
her hair. Usagi leaned back on the chair and continued her analysis. There were only   
two more left.  
  
Chang Wufei. The chauvinist and sexist pig of the group, also another 17 year old.   
The pilot of the late Shenlong and the current Altron. Wufei had coal black hair tied   
back into a tight ponytail and his eyes were equally as black. Usagi's thoughts went   
back to the first time she had met Wufei. She changed his opinion on weak women,   
especially her. Her lips curved into a wry smile as she remembered what she did to   
him. How long did he stay in hospital? A week? Or was it two? She shook her head.   
Never mind, it didn't matter. Since then Wufei never called her weak, only 'baka   
onna'. That she allowed because she knew that she acted as much of a baka as Duo!   
She regularly sparred with Wufei and from those sessions, a mutual respect was born.   
Never had she realised that Wufei had feelings for her.   
  
She removed her hand from her hair and placed it on her forehead. This was bad.   
Very bad. Her gaze strayed to the last of the pilots.  
  
Trowa Barton. The most quiet and calm one out of the group.He was also the oldest   
at 18 years of age. Recognised as the pilot of Heavyarms. The only gundam to pack   
enough firepower to destroy an entire colony!! He had emerald green eyes that   
seemed to pierce your soul and light brown hair with an unusual unibang that defied   
gravity. The unibang covered one of his eyes leaving the other free to regard its   
surroundings. When Quatre went on his killing rampage, due to the zero system, he   
fought against Heero and Trowa. He attacked Trowa and assumingly killed him but   
they later found him at the circus with amnesia. He regained his memories eventually.  
  
She stood up with a resolved look in her eyes and on her face. She took in the   
varying looks that each pilot possesed on their features. Quatre had a slight nervous   
look while Heero and Trowa refused to let anything show but their eyes betrayed then   
revealing their anxiety and impatience. Wufei seemed to be brooding and Duo was   
fidgeting in his seat.   
  
"Ahem!" Usagi cleared her throat. All eyes turned to look at her. They either stood up   
from their seats or straightened from leaning on the walls.  
  
"Have you decided?" asked Heero in his monotone voice.  
  
Duo gave Usagi one of his famous looney grins, "Who did ya choose? We're dying to   
know here!!!!!"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo with a murderous gleam in his eyes, "You have no idea   
Maxwell. If you keep this up then you'll be the first to go!!"  
  
"Awwwwwwww!!!!! C'mon Wu-man!!!!" Duo teased Wufei by using his most hated   
nickname.  
  
" DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!" screamed Wufei.  
  
Thus started the never ending chase of Wufei trying to kill Duo. Everyone in the   
room watched the chase with tired expressions. They had seen this happenm one too   
many times. Luckily Quatre stepped in.  
  
" Guys! Cut it out! We'll never find out what Usagi has to say if you two keep chasing   
each other constantly!!!!" Quatre shouted to make himself heard and was. Wufei and   
Duo stopped running and stood a fair distance away from each other.  
  
Trowa ignored the glares he recieved as he approached Usagi.  
  
"..........well Usagi? Who's it going to be?"  
  
Usagi glanced at all the expectant faces shining with hope.   
  
This...is gonna be hard!! she thought.   
  
" I....I...have...to say that...I.." suddenly her watched beeped. While the pilots were   
cursing, Usagi was mentally thanking God for the distraction. She pressed the red   
button and the face of Dr J appeared.  
  
"Yes Dr J. This is Hell Fire. A new mission?" Usagi asked with authority and   
seriousness.  
  
"Ah! Hello Usagi! Yes, i have a mission that only you can accomplish." he replied.   
  
"What is it Dr. Could you please tell me now?" Usagi was starting to get annoyed and   
to think that the conversation had only just started..... She couldn't tolerate Dr J for   
long even though he was her uncle.  
  
" You have to go to OZ's main base base, kill Treize Kushrinada, destroy it and come   
back. Do you accept?"  
  
Usagi pondered for a moment. It was a mission with small odds of success. As   
most would say, a 'suicide' mission. Usagi smiled as she replied to Dr J.  
  
" Mission accepted Dr J. Pilot 06 over and out." and with that, the face on her watch   
flickered out.  
  
Usagi turned around to be surrounded by Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.   
Each one bore a common expression. Anger.  
  
" Why did you accept the mission Usagi!!!!?!!?!?!? This is suicide!!!!" Heero yelled   
at Usagi making her cringe slightly but it went unnoticed by the others.  
  
She raised her head in defiance.   
  
" You all heard Dr J say that i'm the only one capable of completing this mission!!   
Now, let me pass or else i will force my way through!!!!" Usagi's voice dripped with   
anger and venom. It wasn't raised yet it still had the same impact a gun going off   
would have.  
  
All the guys visibly flinched. Never had they heard Usagi speak this way to her   
enemies, let alone them! They merely stood there, regarding her apprehensively. They   
didn't move.  
  
" I said MOVE!!!!" her tone was the same, yet this was said with more force. They   
stood their ground.   
  
" Fine! MOON ETERNAL POWER....MAKE UP!!!!!"  
  
A bright, pure white light engulfed Usagi and it soon died down revealing Eternal   
Sailor Moon. She adopted an intimidating stance which would've had even Treize   
shaking in his boots.  
  
" I don't want to hurt you but if you don't move then you leave me no choice."  
  
The boys growled deep in their throats but reluctantly moved. Eternal Sailor Moon   
made her way to the door and opened it. Before she left, she turned around and took   
one last look at the boys. Her face softened and a small smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be back. Not even death could keep me away from you guys." and   
with that she left, closing the door behind her.   
  
As she made her way to the hangar, she started to remember how she met the guys   
and how she became a pilot like them. She smiled.  
  
Such fond memories..........  
  
While reminiscing, she had failed to notice that she had passed the door leading to   
the hangar and was now walking into a wall. BAM!!!!!!  
  
"OWIE!!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelped as she clutched her head.  
  
"I'm not even on the mission yet and i get my first injury!" she muttered.  
  
She continued to grumble as she made her way back to the previously missed door.   
After yanking off her glove, and almost tearing it in the process, she placed her hand   
on the doorknob for half a minute then opened the door. It was a new sophisticated   
locking system developed by the scientists. The doorknob would scan the person's   
DNA and would see if they were a gundam pilot or not. If they were, the door would   
open but if not, an alarm would sound alerting the real pilots.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon made her way into the hangar. All the gundam suits were   
stored in here until they were needed for a mission. The red gundam on her right,   
Heavyarms. The navy blue one next to it, Sandrock. The black one on the left,   
Deathscythe Hell. The red, white and blue gundam next to it, Altron. In the centre   
was another red, blue and white gundam, yet with more white, Wing Zero. Finally her   
gundam, a pure crimson red color with hints of black and green, Omni.  
  
Usagi smirked at the sight of her gundam. It had the same features as the rest of the   
gundams but also had a few original ones as well. Usagi made her way towards Omni   
and climbed into the cockpit. Eternal Sailor Moon didn't bother with a space suit   
since, after all, she was a reincarnated moon princess that lived on the moon in space.  
  
"Well!" muttered Eternal Sailor Moon, "Here i go!"   
  
The activated screens bathed the cockpit in an eerie glow as the cockpit hatch   
closed shut. She activated the thrusters on Omni, opened the hangar doors and moved   
out. As she made her way towards the base, she uttered a mental prayer.  
  
Please, let me keep my promise to the guys......  
  
****** 10 hours later ******  
  
"Where in the hell is she????" yelled Duo as he once again began to pace the room.  
  
The same thought echoed within the others' minds. They had gone through two pots   
of coffee and numerous cups of tea. Frowns of worry were etched into their faces.  
  
Maybe she was just delayed. Quatre thought, Maybe there's a problem with Omni   
that's-  
  
A beeping noise was heard from Heero's computer. Reluctantly, he rose from his   
seat to find out what the problem was.  
  
An e-mail? It better not be from Dr J...  
  
Heero clicked it open and read its contents. He gasped and paled dramatically.   
Somehow, he managed to make his way back to the table and collapse in his seat.   
One look at the so called 'Perfect Soldier' and the feeling of curiousity quickly   
converted to one of dread.  
  
" Heero,....wha- what's wrong?" stuttered Wufei.  
  
Trowa spoke,  
  
" What happened Heero? Is Usagi ok?"  
  
Heero raised his head to look at his comrades-in-arms. He uttered 3 words that   
shattered their worlds.  
  
" Usagi is dead."   
  
Quatre immediately burst into tears while Duo slumped in his chair, eyes filling   
with the salty moisture refusing to be shed. Trowa just sat there, muttering his denial,   
his visible eye widened in shock. Wufei sat ramrod straight in his seat, his head   
hanging as if in shame and suspicious sounding sobs coming from his direction.  
  
Heero continued,  
  
" Sh...she completed the mission suc....successfully but as she was flying aw..away   
she was sur....su...surrounded by mobile dolls. They were too much for her.....so she   
self....self-destructed!!!!!!"  
  
A single tear escaped from his iron control. It expressed all the hurt and sorrow he   
was feeling at that precise moment.  
  
They sat there quietly until Duo broke the silence. He jumped out of his chair and   
started to punch the wall in anger.  
  
" DAMMIT!!! SHE LIED TO US!!! SHE PROMISED THAT SHE'D COME   
BACK!!!!"  
  
Duo collapsed omto his knees with the tears finally streaming down his face.  
  
" She promised...." he muttered.  
  
Quatre knelt beside Duo and placed his arms around him in a futile effort of   
comfort. On by one they left the room to retire to their beds. They gradually fell into a   
fitful sleep.  
  
During the night, a slilent figure dressed in a flowing white gown, visited each of   
the soldiers as they slept. The figure emerged from the final room and stood beneath   
the moonlight filtering through the window. It was Princess Serenity! Her body   
started to shimmer and fade but before she disappeared she managed to sa on last   
thing,  
" I love you all but not in the way you wanted. I loved you as my best friends, as my   
brothers. Nothing more, nothing less. You were my family, you still are. That is what   
i wished to tell you. I must now leave but one day, we will be together again."  
  
With that, her body faded into sparkles and shot of into the sky.  
  
A smile of peaceful content and understanding appeared on each of the pilots'   
faces. They understood and accepted what she felt for them.  
  
****** 4 years later ******  
  
" Congratulations! It's a girl!"  
The doctor handed the small wailing bundle to the mother. The woman tenderly   
brushed back the baby's soft blonde hair and looked deep into it's small cerulean eyes.   
A nurse came up to the mother and enquired what would the baby be called.  
  
"Usagi. Usagi Fire Omni."  
  
'Usagi' laughed and giggled at her given name. The mother looked at her baby's   
eyes again and gapsed. Those eyes, reflected such pain, such sadness....Sparks of   
intelligence and power could also be seen. The young mother blinked and looked yet   
again but there was nothing visible except for the innocence and joy that only babies   
had.  
  
Shrugging it off as her imagination, the mother called a nurse to take the 'Usagi'   
and place her in her bed. The mother soon fell asleep and never heard the soft voice   
whisper in the small breeze coming from the window.  
  
I will keep my promise. I'm coming guys.....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
How was it? Sequel? A friend of mine was slightly disappointed with the ending so i   
decided to write an alternate ending. Maybe 8 endings plus a sequel if it's   
requested........^_^' Don't forget! Review! We authors need reviews to survive!   
*chuckles* Ciao! ^_~ 


End file.
